The Five Times Harry Kissed Draco
by dizzyhurricane
Summary: Well, what it says in the title.


The Five Times Harry kissed Draco

(**a/n: Hi! I wrote this at like 5am, so sorry if it's bad or full of mistakes :L. If you review and like/ or follow or whatever, thankyou! I hope you like it. **)

1.

It all started during that damned inter-house bonding night, the one he hadn't even wanted to _go _to. He almost hadn't too - he had been laying in his bed with his pyjamas on, staring at the ceiling and praying for sleep before Hermione came to find him and forcibly move him. You can guess what happened, considering he was sitting in the Great Hall in his jeans and t-shirt, freezing his bloody balls off twenty minutes later.  
Anyway, he hadn't wanted to go, but he had, and in hind sight it was probably a good thing that he did. Or a bad thing. He's not really sure.  
"We're going to be playing Truth or Dare," Hermione had said, sitting them all in a circle and glancing around. Some people looked confused (hufflepuffs), some annoyed (slytherins), and some just looked indifferent (Harry). "It's a muggle game, where the basic idea is-"  
"Do shut up, mudblood, we _know _what it is," Pansy Parkinson spat from across the circle, and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"_Fine, _if you know what it is, why don't you go first, Parkinson?"  
Pansy had raised her eyebrows challengingly, and Harry hadn't really liked where it was going at all when she glanced at him and then smirked.  
"Harry Potter," she said slowly, "Truth or dare?"  
He sighed, weighing his options. Truth - he would have to say something embarrassing, but he could get away with it "because he was Harry Potter", which seemed to mean something to the school still. Dare - well, the exact same thing. It didn't really matter what he chose.  
"Dare." he said a moment later.  
She grinned, looking very much cat-like and evil and - well, _Slytherin. _"I dare you to kiss the most attractive boy in this room," she said, putting emphasis on _boy _and her eyes twinkling.  
That would have been a good time to say something cocky and dismissive like, "_But I can't kiss myself," _ and then it would have been left alone. But he didn't think of that. He looked around at the guys, who looked like they were simultaneously begging not to be chosen and hoping that they were because it would mean Harry thought they didn't look like Umbridge and Filch's bastard love child.  
"You're taking too _long, _Potter," Pansy whined. "Shall I just choose for you?"  
"Sure," he shrugged.  
"Draco."  
_No. No. Shit, shit, shit, no. _  
The room felt silent and heavy, and just to break the feeling he crossed the room and grabbed the boy from his place on the floor, tugging him up by the hand and pulling him away.  
"You're supposed to kiss him!" Pansy protested, and Harry made a vague noise of understanding.  
When he and Draco were outside the hall, Draco looked at him and scowled.  
"I'm sorry about her. She doesn't really have a filter or common sense or whatever normal witches possess." he began, looking sort of mad and uncomfortable.  
"Hey, it's okay. We're - we're okay, aren't we?" Harry asked tentatively, not wanting Draco to snap and break his nose or kick him where it hurt. He didn't want to do a repeat of the first six years at Hogwarts, didn't want a lot of things but right now he maybe did want to kiss Draco Malfoy and this is where he should be panicking, but.  
He wasn't.  
"Yeah, we're okay," Draco breathed, eventually.  
Harry grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, ignoring his protests as he linked his hands with Draco's and licked his lips, leaning in and stopping right before the other boy's lips met his own.  
"I'll stop if you want," he offered.  
Draco said nothing, did nothing, and Harry figured that meant _go right ahead _in his crazy, Draco way. He pressed their lips together softly, carefully, and when he pulled away Draco surged forward, pulling him back down and making them crash together in the best way.  
He started stroking the other boy's arm just to have something to do with his hands as they moved together, their mouths and hips and hearts and everything colliding.  
When Draco pulled away, he leant his forehead against Harry's and said slowly, "There. You did your stupid dare, Potter."  
And then, pushing Harry off him and straightening down his clothes, he was gone.  
When Harry went back inside, Pansy just smirked and told him it was his turn. He dared Ron to turn Pansy into a cockroach.

2.

A few weeks later, Harry was sitting in Potions class, copying out his notes onto Ron's parchment as Slughorn sat at his desk reading a book. It was one of those classes where the work was done for the term and there was nothing left to do but revise or, if you already had done so, sit back and relax.  
"I think we should go into Hogsmeade at the weekend," Hermione mused, as she stared out of the window at the sun shining over the grounds. "It's too nice to stay here."  
"I dunno. The castle looks pretty when it's sunny out. We could sit at the lake." Ron offered.  
Harry finished his sentence and shoved the parchment towards him, turning to stare over the class room. At nothing in particular. Nope, nothing. Not Draco. Nothing at all.  
But say, if he was staring at Draco, he would notice that the boy's hair looked shorter, and maybe that his fingers were really long, and that -. Well, we wasn't staring, so he didn't.  
Ever since the inter-house night, Draco had avoided him like the plague. Harry didn't get it - he'd said they were okay, so why _weren't _they? Better, why did he care so much?  
He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Slughorn proclaiming that class was dismissed, and apparently neither did Draco because he was still writing away. A few moments later, when he came to and noticed the room was empty, he cursed.  
And then he thought, this might not be so bad.  
Moving over to Draco's side of the class room, he slid into a seat beside the boy and tapped on his shoulder.  
"Hey."  
"He- mmpph."  
Draco was cut off by Harry practically jumping him, forgetting all about that enemies rubbish and thinking about how nice and perfectly kissable the other boy's lips were.  
He wrapped his hands around Harry's waist, kissing back for all he was worth until there was a cough from the door and Harry practically flew off his lap.  
It was Hermione, looking horrified.  
"We, uh. Ron and I were wondering if-"  
"No," he said simply, before pulling Draco up with him like he did weeks before and then leading him into an empty corridor, pushing him up against the wall and kissing and kissing, until it was the end of lunch and they had to get to class.  
They were both starving and Draco's back hurt, but it was worth it.

3.  
For a while after that, they weren't avoiding each other, but it felt a bit awkward. Because every time Draco looked at Harry, he thought about how his Gryffindor friends _knew _and probably laughed about him, and he couldn't do it. And every time Harry looked at Draco he just plain and simply _wanted _him, which well, maybe that wasn't a good thing at all.  
It came to a head about five days into the whole charade. They had decided to go to Hogsmeade after all (Well, Ron and Hermione had, Harry had just grunted and followed them so he wasn't left alone to do something stupid), and they were sitting outside Florean Fortescue's, eating chocolate and raspberry ice cream with chopped nuts and talking about everything and nothing.  
Harry heard voices behind him - and well, obviously, they were in a public place, but the voices were familiar. He turned around and Draco was standing there with Parkinson and Zabini, smiling at him for one split second before realising he probably shouldn't and turning his face into a scowl.  
Beside him, Hermione chuckled.  
"You should talk to him, you know," she said quietly, not loud enough for anyone but Harry to head. "He thinks something irrational about us, you can tell."  
And well, he _was _looking at them strange, when he wasn't smiling or scowling.  
Harry got off of his seat, blame his stupid Gryffindor-courage, and walked right up to Draco.  
"Parkinson, Zabini, could you leave?" He asked, not even looking at them. Draco shot them pleading looks but they left almost instantaneously, smirking at each other and raising their eyebrows at him.  
"Have fun!" Zabini called as they rounded a corner.  
Draco sighed.  
"What is it, Potter?"  
"I, uh. Well, you haven't been talking to me. And I've kissed you twice, so you obviously know I want you. Or, to talk to you, same thing. What gives?"  
He didn't even flinch, just ran a hand through his light hair and looked at Harry blankly.  
"I'm not doing this - this, whatever it is, - here. Come down to my room in the dungeons later, okay? The password is cauldron cake."  
Harry grinned.

That night, Harry snuck into the dungeons with his cloak on, past the crowds in the common room and into what he could only assume was Draco's private room. It shouldn't surprise him that Draco had his own room, but it still did.  
"Hey," he said, sitting on the edge of the other boy's bed and looking over at him cautiously. He looked worn out. Probably from thinking too hard.  
"I don't get it," he said after a few moments. Harry raised his eyebrow, almost as if asking _what? _ "We've hated each other for years. You can't just kiss me and make that go away, can you? But it still feels like you can, and..."  
He trailed off as Harry took his hand, stroking over the soft skin.  
"Stop thinking so much," he murmured.  
And then, because it felt almost natural now, they were kissing again. Draco's lips felt familiar and soft and warm and he never wanted to stop, so he pushed the boy down, straddling his waist.  
"I used to hate you so much," he said, as he pulled Draco's shirt over his head, running his hands over his chest. "But now, you're different. I'm different. And that's okay, you know?"  
Draco's breathing was heavy as he nodded, as Harry continued to grind down, as his confusion gradually left and there was nothing but pure need left.  
"Yeah. I guess it is."

4.  
The amount of times Harry kissed Draco well exceded five, but one of the next, most important ones would be after their first fight.  
They had fought a lot in the past, but none of their fights were like this: there were books being thrown and tears being shed and it just felt like both of their hearts were being torn apart.  
"I can't believe you!" Draco yelled, as he flung another (hardback) book at Harry's chest. "How could you _do _that!"  
He was referring to what had happened at lunch, of course. Harry had taken the seat beside him, leaning over and kissing him like it was the most normal thing on earth. It _was _normal, but not in public. Not where the whole school could fall silent and stare at you until you felt like you wanted to scream.  
And now Draco was furious and upset and just wanted to throw everything until he had no energy left. The whole school knew he was gay, and knew he was sleeping with Harry Potter and it was going to get back to his father and he just didn't know what to _do. _  
"I'm sorry," Harry snapped. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't think kissing my boyfriend would mean _this _!"  
Draco stopped, almost choking on his breath. There were tears flowing down his face and he just. He wanted to hug Harry and have him tell him it would all be okay, but he couldn't, because he had this other pressing need to punch him in the face.  
"I can't do that in public. I already told you," Draco whispered, ignoring the word _boyfriend _circling in his head.  
"Yeah, I know. I just. I love you, Draco. I don't want to have to hide this."  
Draco's heart twisted and he just couldn't stand it anymore, he flew at Harry and buried his face in the boy's shoulder, tears still falling.  
"I don't either," he said, "but I have to. My father..."  
"What can he do? You're eighteen, Draco! You can... I don't know, buy alcohol, get arrested, drive a car, and you're still listening to what your father says?"  
"He'd kill me."  
"And then I'd find a way to bring you back, because I could probably find a way, and then I'd kill _him, _because I'm not going to lose you." He tipped Draco's chin up, joining their lips softly. "I can't lose you."  
"I love you, too." He said finally, and Harry smiled so hard that Draco had to smile back, because well, his smile was contagious.

5.

The most important kiss of all was when they were in their first apartment, watching muggle TV and grinning for no reason except from the fact that they had something that was theirs together and no one could take that away from them.  
There were christmas lights strung every where, mistle toe placed randomly and a huge light-up snowman was sitting beside the door.  
"I like christmas," Harry had explained, when Draco raised his eyebrow.  
They were laying together, not thinking or feeling, just watching mindless sitcoms and smiling at each other.  
And then Harry pulled out a ring.  
And Draco said yes.  
And they were kissing, like so many times before, but only it wasn't, because now they had a promise and a future, and everything looked so much better.  
It wasn't like the confusing first kiss outside the great hall a few years ago, it was better in so many ways.  
Things just kept getting beter.  
And Harry might not have wanted to go to that inter-house night, but he thanked his lucky stars (and Hermione) that he had, because he couldn't imagine life without this.


End file.
